


What was Lost

by LadyGerbilLuna



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, Language, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: SPOILERS for Reverent Kingdom Ending. DO NOT READ this fic if you have not finished the game. It will reveal elements of the endingSet years after the game, Evan is now a young adult around 20ish.May 14, 2018: Working on editing chapters now that I have a keyboard. Hopefully expanding a bit, and fixing errors. Sorry for the delay! * Around the chapter titles means the chapter is edited.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this fic if you did not finish the end of Ni No Kuni 2. 
> 
> There will be more colorful language in this piece.

****Please do not read if you have not finished Ni No Kuni 2. This is the final warning!*****

 

 

 

King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum loved his kingdom, loved his people, and most of the time, loved his job. It was amazing to watch the growth of his kingdom, to solve the problems of the people with help from the other rulers. 

But sometimes, he just wanted to lock himself inside his large, empty room and pretend he didn't exist. Years had passed, he kept telling himself. No matter how much he wished it, no matter how long, dark hair made him pause, a dark blue uniform turned his gaze, Roland never came back.

Oh, how he longed to see one of his dearest friends! At first, it seemed merely hero worship for his former advisor, then slowly slipped into his mind darker desires. First, more innocent, the idea of what it would feel to kiss the man, but then later...

A hand on his made him jump from his reverie, and he flushed as Queen Nerea studied him. 

"Are you all right, your majesty? You seemed a bit distracted," she asked softly. Beside her, King Leander sat, his hands clasped loosely together, but his sharp eyes watching the younger king.

"I apologize. There is no excuse for being so rude."

Instead of an answer, the two monarchs shared a look, a silent communication that sometimes Evan envied. Standing up, Nerea brushed her dress, straightening it from sitting for hours. She shook her head as Evan made to stand. 

"I shall leave you two to talk. It has been a while, has it not?" and with those words, she left. 

For a few seconds, neither man said a word, and knowing that he wrecked the formal part of the meeting, Evan felt at ease to stare at the floor instead of the piercing eyes of his friend.

"So, I heard that Doloran visited this morning...?"

Evan winced.

"He did," Evan replied quietly, a slight frown marring his face. "Why do you...?"

"Please, Evan," Leander interrupted softly. "I am not so foolish that I do not notice what Doloran's visits mean to you."

"Mean to me? I..." 

HIs voice died away, and he looked down to the floor again, his shoulders slumping. Leander said nothing, but Evan knew he continued to watch, waiting. 

"Each day, I think of him," Evan admitted. "Sometimes I think I see him out of the corner of my eye, but it isn't him."

"They are soul-linked," Leander said, as way of explanation to the physical similarities. 

"It's entirely foolish of me, I know. It's been years since he's been here. He'll...I'll never see him again."

How very foolish of him, to feel so emotional over a man he had known for such a short time, for someone who gave him hope when lost, who supported him when no one else stood by him....

"You know that it's always possible he can come back one day," came the reply. 

Evan looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Why are you taunting me?"

"You know me better than that, Evan. Magic is odd, unpredictable. It brought him here before. What is to say it won't again?"

"I'm sorry. Twice I've done you a disservice tonight. I know it is always possible, and yet the longer time passes..."

"Never give up hope, Evan. You taught us that. Come, let's go for a walk to clear your head! We'll talk about the latest shenanigans that Bracken and her team have been up to..."

****

He groaned. His back ached, as if he had slept on the floor, something he hadn't done in years, and certainly something he shouldn't do at his age.... but...

He felt strange. Like...

Roland sat up quickly, and several creatures jumped back, a few of them emitting a soft exclamation. His heart pounded, and to his utter surprise, his eyes began to fill with tears as he reached out slowly. Every day, a part of him dreamed of the day he would return, and each day, he believed it would never happen. But here, now, as a gentle looking, green higgledy raised it's hand to his, he realized he had finally returned home.

Then, with a start, he looked around...

To find his son, curled up, snoring near.

Roland took a deep breath, then exhaled. His son was here. They were here.... they were home...

The higgledies watched as he inched over, placing a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

"Ethan?" 

"'M 'more minute," came the mumbled reply. 

With a gentle shake, and some more grumbles, Ethan finally sat up, still not fully awake.

"Why do we have to wake up so early? I'm still..." The young man trailed off, staring at the higgledies.

"What are...?" began Ethan, turning to look at his father, and waking up like lightening struck him, jumping to his feet, alarmed. "What the actual fuck? Dad? What the hell?"

Having jumped to his own feet in alarm, Roland pieced the mystery together. Here, like before, he must have changed to a younger body. Awkward, given that his son would probably be almost his same age, but the alternative, being separated...

"Okay," said Ethan, his voice wavering a little bit, watching as the higgledies danced around them.

"Ethan, listen..."

"Dad, there's these things..."

"Remember those stories I told you when you were young? About Evan and his friends...?"

His son stared at him. For a few seconds, Roland considered elaborating. 

"No.... you're.... it was real? You were sometimes in it, but I thought... this is a dream... it's gotta be..."

Would he go into shock? Deny it? Roland had no time to really question anything when he had been transported into the middle of a budding war, but here, in a dusty house filled with higgledies...

Ethan took a step closer, looking at his father, his mismatched eyes, one his dark brown, one his wife's green, wide. 

"It really is you," said Ethan softly. "And.... it was real? All of it?"

"Yes," he replied, just as soft. "Yes, and it seems we're both here."

Roland didn't know what to expect. Smart, kind, often a bit of a smart ass, Ethan could keep a secret that nobody could pry from him, not even his father. In fact, Roland still didn't know what Ethan had done with the inactive weapons ring he received from Aranella years ago that his son hid from him. Would he keep his feelings locked as well?

To his surprise, his son lunged at him, and he seemed to shake. Crying? Startled, Roland opened his mouth, about to voice his concern, when he heard laughter build up, louder, until his son began to almost bounce on the spot.

"It's real!" he laughed, his eyes shining. "This is so fucking awesome!" 

"Okay, watch your language," Roland replied, though he grinned just as wide as his son. 

****

"They shall try to stop you, you know."

"I am fully expecting that, yes. It would be very boring if I did not have a challenge, yes?"

"Might I ask a question, my lord. When we leave, how are we to refer to you?"

A small smile. "I always was fond of history. My name? Please, call me Shadar."


	2. *Reunions*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited. Long, lost friends are reunited at last

"So, where do we go from here?" Ethan asked, still grinning, ruffling his short, brown hair a bit. They were the same height now, but the way Ethan shifted his feet, ready to move, and the huge grin on his face made him look like the little kid Roland sometimes took to the giant toy and candy store for treats. The little higgledy from before, two blue flowers adorning her head, stood on his shoulder, tilting her head to the side.

Roland looked around the room, confirming his suspicions on their location. He couldn't imagine Aunt Martha leaving her higgledies behind, so these few must have appeared here because of them. A thin layer of dust lay on the surfaces, though he guessed someone periodically cleaned here, or much more would cover everything. Perhaps they used it while traveling, or occasionally Martha returned?

"So, where do we go from here?" Ethan asked, still grinning, ruffling his short, brown hair a bit. They were the same height now, but the way Ethan shifted his feet, ready to move, and the huge grin on his face made him look like the little kid Roland sometimes took to the giant toy and candy store for treats. The little higgledy from before, two blue flowers adorning her head, stood on his shoulder, tilting her head to the side.

Roland looked around the room, confirming his suspicions on their location. He couldn't imagine Aunt Martha leaving her higgledies behind, so these few must have appeared here because of them. A thin layer of dust lay on the surfaces, though he guessed someone periodically cleaned here, or much more would cover everything. Perhaps they used it while traveling, or maybe occasionally Aunt Martha returned?

He shook his head, breaking his reverie. His mind seemed to wander more than normal, excitement making his focus a bit scattered. Back to business!

"Ding Dong Dell is our best...bet...oh for goodness sakes...."

His words tapered away to silence. Roland watched his son, bemused as Ethan laughed loudly, a hand on his stomach.

"I'm sorry! M'sorry, but Ding Dong...."

"Ethan, please. Slang here isn't the same as back home, and people may take offense, so get it out of your system, and your mind out of the gutter."

Roland let his son laugh for a bit, studying the other higgledies in the mean time. It seemed they had attracted one of each element. He didn't know how many monsters they would fight along the way, but at least they had some help. Just a bit of relief...

A part of him wished he still had his weapons ring, though. He wore it for a while last he returned, until Ethan, his little sneak, stole it after one night of story telling.

"Where did you hide my weapons ring?" He asked, probably seemingly out of the blue.

Ethan's smile disappeared, and he shuffled his feet. "So it really could call up weapons? Like you said? I...sometimes pretended I could do that...call up weapons and defend people..."

To Roland's utter surprise, Ethan lifted a chain from around his neck, the ring hanging from it. A surge of relief rushed through Roland, the tightening in his stomach loosening and shoulders relaxing. Maybe their journey wouldn't be quite so bad, then.

"You've had it all this time?"

"It's kinda my lucky charm?" Ethan replied, just the hint of a grin on his face, slipping the ring off the chain, and handing it over to his father.

Roland sighed, sensing the familiar hum of magic, almost like the feel of electricity. Easily, he reached for the weapons, checking each in turn. 3 swords and a gun, unaltered despite the passage of time.

"They're so beautiful..." said Ethan, eyes wide.

Roland agreed. His hand lingered on one of the swords, one that Evan had a hand making especially for him. The others might be a tad stronger, but this one felt an extension of himself. He picked it up, and handed Ethan the weapons ring, to his son's surprise.

"It'll have to do until we find another."

"No, you take it. I'm no good with guns, and you told me the ring replenished ammo. You'll need it more than me. Anyway...sharing his caring?"

Roland conceded the point, slipping the ring back onto his hand, the familiar weight a welcome friend. He left the two other swords for his son, watching as Ethan used some rope to tie the swords to his waist. Not the best work, but it would have to do until they found an alternative.

"We'll have to be quick and quiet,” Roland began, staring Ethan in the eyes as he spoke, back straight. “As great as it is to be back, it's just the two of us, and a long road ahead. This isn't a game, and we're definitely in danger."

Ethan's eyes were wide, any sign of bemusement gone. His eyes strayed around, searching, maybe for hidden danger. "Yes, sir."

With a nod, the two exited the house. Roland noted that the land certainly seemed more peaceful, perhaps calmer since the fight with the Horned One. They avoided as many beasts as possible, but he knew eventually, luck would run out, and they would need to fight. He picked a few soroway along the way, but not enough to ease his mind. Ethan kept close, quiet, but quivering a little. Fear and excitement, pent up.

Roland knew they couldn't be lucky forever...and they found themselves surrounded by hedgehounds.

"Are they wolves or porcupines?!" Ethan called, slashing at a beast. Not the best form, Roland noted...they would need to train.

"Less talking, more fighting," Roland called to his son. "We need some help here!" he told the higgledies.

An arrow shot one of the beasts down, causing the two men to pause a bit, and a few beasts to turn. Roland glanced to where the shot came from; the archer looked like a resident of Gold Paw, but her uniform strangely resembled his old uniform, with designs of lighter blue. The others appeared in similar uniform. The archer gave him a curt nod, and they returned to the fight. With help, the fight shortened dramatically. Where there could have been major injuries, they only had a few scratches.

And then only one beast remained, but Roland hesitated, lowering his gun. It was a small pup, chewing more on his son's boot than really attacking.

"Should we put it out of it's misery, Ty Lee?" asked a lancer to the archer.

Ty Lee opened her mouth as Ethan gave a sharp, "Stop that."

Again, Roland felt the current of magic run through him, and the beast laid on the ground, just the tail wagging. His mouth dropped open a little, shock making him freeze.

"By the Light," whispered Ty Lee, staring at Ethan.

Roland merely watched as his son bent down, and carefully stroked the creature's back. The hedgehound kept down, just it's tail wagging, almost like a regular begging dog.

"Dad? Can we keep her?" Ethan asked, looking up at his father.

"There hasn't been anyone able to Serenade a beast in many years..." Ty Lee continued.

"I'll name her Lydia. Aren't you a good girl?"

Roland realized a few things at once. One, that they had adopted a creature that brought back memories of a mauling by Quilla, two, that a few of the guards were whispering and staring at him, and three, his head pounded along with his heartbeat.

With a sigh, he asked, "I don't suppose you could help us get to Ding Dong Dell?"

 

***

 

Evan ran through Ding Dong Dell, Bracken and Tani following close behind. His thoughts on the sudden surge of sickness, unexplainable by any doctor, scattered from his mind. All his thoughts, as he raced to the castle, weaving between people, focused on getting to his destination.

But when he reached the doors to the throne room, he stopped, panting, his eyes flickering just a moment to the young man with his curious beast, before focusing on his target.

He didn't pay attention to anything else, merely took calming breaths. Then, carefully, hands shaking, he moved, his sky blue eyes never leaving dark brown. Neither man broke eye contact. Nobody else spoke.

"It's you," he whispered, his hands cupping Roland's face. His eyes filled with tears. "It really is you."

"Yeah," Roland replied, placing his own hands on top.

And then they wrapped each other in embrace, Roland softly weeping, Evan feeling reduced to a sobbing child.

"Let us leave them be," said King Mausinger softly.

"Blimey, said Tani, wiping some tears from her eyes, "It's about time."

Ethan glanced at the two men thoughtfully as they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Evan looks like Howl from Howl's Moving Castle at his older age  
> And I can't find a bloody beastiary for the game. What the hay?


	3. *Shadowed Worry*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for any errors while typing. I don't have a beta, don't proof read, and type on a tablet. It leads for some interesting errors and auto "correct". Then I go back and kick myself. Also the reason I write in short pieces

They held on for a while, letting their tears taper, before finally pulling apart, and studying each other. Roland noticed how Evan grew, no longer the scared child, but a young, lean-muscled man, nearly the same height, hair cut just a little shorter. His eyes, however, were still the large, blue skies he remembered.

"You've grown up again, Even."

"And you look like you barely aged," replied Evan, his soft tenor and accent reminiscent of the young boy he remembered.

"Maybe I don't look older, but I can feel it," Roland said, tapping the side of his head.

Evan's ears drooped. "I'm sorry," he whispered, squeezing the hand still in his grip.

Roland shook his head. "Not everything was bad, and we're here now, right?"

"Oh!" The young king's eyes widened, face coloring a bit. He looked around, as if remembering where they were. "We should go talk with the others! I'm sure they want to see you, too. And I want to meet him...your son, right? That was him."

"Yes, that was him. His name's Ethan," Roland replied, smiling.

****

"You know those things have spikes, yeah? They're normally not kept around. So you're Roland's son, then?" came the whirlwind redhead. She was just a few inches shorter than him, and the way her hair puffed up in two pig tails in the back made her seem almost a child. Except a child didn't have those muscles on her, and a bow strapped to her back. He had a feeling that in a fight, he stood no chance.

Ethan stroked Lydia's back, the pup's tail wagging. "My name's Ethan. This is Lydia. You're...Tani? Right?"

"Blimey! How'd you know that?" The woman asked, placing her hands on her waist, tilting her head to the side.

Ethan felt his face flush, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was a kid, dad would always tell me stories at bedtime about this place and his adventures, or during my breathing treatments."

"Breathing treatments?" Bracken asked. Pink hair, long now, was tied back into a tight braid. Ethan knew from the tales that Bracken was older, but she almost looked like she could be Tani's age, except for a few laugh lines around her eyes and mouth.

"I had trouble breathing as a kid. Sometimes, they'd have to give me something to open up my lungs so I could get air. I don't need it often anymore."

"You still have trouble, though?" Bracken asked, eyes narrowing a bit. She didn't know him. Was she worried? For him, a stranger?

"Rarely."

"We can talk to Thetis when we get back to Evermore," said Evan, breaking into the conversation, startling the trio a bit. Ethan watched his father, noticed how close the two stood, nearly touching.

"It's good to see you, Roland," said Bracken.

"Welcome back," Tani said, lightly punching Roland's arm.

"I see you've been practicing with Batu," Roland replied, rubbing his arm, Bracken snickering.

"Of course! I might be a citizen of Evermore, but I'll always be a Sky pirate at heart. Can't save yer sorry ass if I can't kick some ass."

"This is true," interrupted Mausinger giving a bemused look to the redhead. "Might I have a quick word with you, sire, before you depart home?"

"Of course!" Evan replied, giving Roland, then Ethan a smile, following the other Lord a short distance.

"It hasn't been the same without you," said Tani, softly. "Evan changed after you left. He was never rowdy like us pirates, but he got way quieter. Sadder."

"I'm sorry, Tani. I didn't entirely want to leave," admitted Roland, giving his son a small, apologetic smile. Ethan gave a half shrug; his father believed the world ended and him dead. Nobody could blame him for wanting to stay away from that. But that world he saw never came, and Roland had a hand reuniting his own world. Maybe Ethan would tell the others to wonders Roland worked for tirelessly.

"I know," said the redhead, hands on hips again. "Shame you both couldn't come the first time."

"Maybe it's better this way," said Ethan, giving first his father, then Evan, a thoughtful glance with a tilt of the head.

His father replied with a mere hum, apparently not paying full attention as Evan rejoined them. But Tani raised her eyebrows, giving just the barest nod of the head to the pair, a grin on her face.

"Hopeless, yeah?"

Ethan laughed, letting Lydia run before they began the next part of the journey.


	4. *Reunite*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to pick up Batu

"I contacted Batu and Leander," said Evan, as they walked onto the airship. "Leander is on his way to Evermore, but we'll need to pick up Batu along the way."

Tani rolled her eyes. "If he wasn't so stubborn, he'd have a Butterfly himself."

"A Butterfly?" Roland asked. "Something new, I take it?" Ethan imagined a giant butterfly, a person hanging onto it.

"It's a bit like this giant monstrosity, but also a bit smaller," said Bracken, cracking her knuckles, before taking over the pilot's seat. "Not as steady, since it is smaller, but can go longer distances than what a Sky Pirate has."

Tani rolled her eyes. "Dad doesn't like how it feels cramped to him, though it'd make visiting easier."

Roland smiled, as the airship took to the skies. Ethan, eyes wide, listened as his father told him the names of locations, the speed of the ship making it impossible to tell more. But the names jogged memories of bedtime stories. Oh, how he wished they could pause for just a bit, but he saw how though Evan smiled to his father, stood near them, there was tension in his shoulders, his brows slightly furrowed.  

"There's something else, ain't there?" Tani asked Evan quietly, looking at the scenery of her former home quickly coming into their view. "It isn't just 'cause Roland's back that we're getting together."

Evan nodded, but shook his head when Tani continued to look at him. "Later." Tani glared at the young king. He didn't appear fazed, but Ethan hunched a bit closer to Lydia.

"That's him, right, dad? Batu?" Ethan asked, watching as a burly man approached the ladder to the ship.

"Yeah. He looks like he's barely aged since I left." Roland said, arms crossed.

"Ha! Just wait 'til ya see his gray hairs!"

"I heard thst, girly!" Batu exclaimed as he climbed aboard. "You watch yer mouth talkin' ta me."

"Whatever, old man," Tani replied, grinning as Batu pulled her into a giant hug.

"What's this mini beastie doing here?" Batu asked, eyes immediately drawn to Lydia's small, spikey form.

"That beastie," said Ethan, tossing his hair a bit, standing straight, and lifting his head high, though, he trembled just a little, "is none other than her majesty, Lydia Spineback Fluffybutt the First."

Roland sighed, rubbing his temples, while the others stared at Ethan, mouth agape.

Ethan managed to hold the pose for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, tears running down his face.

"This yer boy, Roland?" keeping an eye on the laughing man.

"I'd try to deny it," said Roland, bemused. "But we look too much alike."

Ethan's laughter died down when Batu pulled Roland into a hug. "It's good ter see ya. Ya barely aged!"

"That's what you think," Roland gasped out, giving the burly man a hug. "Batu, I can't breath."

Evan snickered, as Batu stepped away.

"It's a family thing. We don't know our own strength," said Tani, slapping Roland's back.

"Noted," gasped Roland.

Batu held out his hand to Ethan. "Good ta meet ya at last."

"The same, sir," wincing a bit at the very firm handshake.

"Sir? I'll have none o' that! Ya call me Batu, ya hear?"

With a salute, Ethan said, "sir, yes sir!"

Tani and Ethan both broke out into laughter, as Batu exclaimed, "why, ya cheeky git!"

Roland shook his head, moving to step closer to Evan, who watched with a smile on his lips, but remained quiet. Batu definitely had some gray hairs, and more wrinkles, but those muscles seemed bigger than he remembered them.

"Evan?" Roland asked, placing a hand in the young man's shoulder. "I know I'm not your Chief Consul anymore, but talk to me? What's wrong? It's not Lofty, is it?"

Evan placed his hand on Roland's. "Lofty? He's quite all right. I promise. He's at Evermore. It's...something else. It is something he told me, and some things in the infirmary, and Mausanger's news. I'd feel more comfortable telling you at the castle."

Taking a step away and turning, Evan took Roland's hand in his, a slight dusting of pink on his face. "And I must confess...I have never given the title of Chief Consul to another. The position is yours, if you will have it again. I would want no one else by my side..." His voice trailed off, but his eyes remained focused.

Roland's face flushed as well, his gaze lowering to their held hands, his heart pounding.

"I accept," he whispered, even as he thought to himself, 'i'm in trouble.'

And though he was terrified, Roland tightened his hand before Evan could pull away. He dropped to one knee, a voice in the back of his head screaming at him, asking what he was doing. Roland was a man of calculation, thoughtful, always planning, but even he sometimes followed his heart, not his mind.

"I swear my loyalty to you, King Evan Tildrum Pettiwhisker of Evermore, now and until the day I die."

Roland leaned down and softly kissed Evan's hand, the room filled only with the sound of the airship.


	5. *Spring Blooms*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions from Roland's pledge.  
> Story rating will be changed to explicit just to cover bases

Ethan realized he had mixed feelings of the idea of his father finding interest in another person. His mom had passed away years ago, and he knew Roland had loved his mother.

Then, there was the fleeting notion that Ethan would be left behind. Roland spent years focusing on uniting the nations at home, influenced and energized by Evan's success, though at the time Ethan thought it a mere fable. As far as he knew, Roland had no other lovers during those years, either working or spending time with him.

The thoughts left a bitter flavor in his mouth, though. How could he think his father would become cruel just because he might find new love? It was stupid, and made him ashamed. If his father chose Evan...well, far be it from him to stop it.

And his father did deserve a new love. Years of working so hard, of taking care of him, giving everything of himself, and not receiving back nearly as much...it was time for Roland to do something for himself.

Of course, it was his father, so he doubted anything would be clear cut as that....

****

Batu blinked. Well, that was unexpected. Sure, he knew men who liked men, and women who liked women....

That didn't bother him much. As long as a person agreed, it wasn't his place to say what went on in the bedroom. No, what felt strange was watching a man his daughter's age, a man he felt he helped raise, being courted by someone, at least mentally, his own age. Why, it was like him going after Evan!

Okay, that was a bit disturbing. Still, they were both adults...

Well, later, he'd pull Roland aside and threaten to throw him off a cliff if anything happened.

****

Tani knew. She always had, in a way, even when she briefly dated Evan. She admitted to feeling a little jealous, but not really surprised.

Evan had been a kind boyfriend, spending time with her, giving her small, thoughtful gifts, but when she tried to push for a more physical relationship, that was when she understood. He hesitated, pulled away a little. She kissed him one last time, told him she knew his heart was somewhere else. They had held each other that night, both of them crying. She didn't push, but he had admitted everything, a longing that would not go away, no matter how long time passed, how it grew ever larger as he got older, instead of disappearing. He told her how horrible he felt, how she deserved only the best, to be a true queen. But she had smacked him in the head, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, and said he deserved to be happy, too.  

It took a few weeks for them to feel comfortable around each other.

Yes, she was a bit jealous, because she wanted a strong love, lasting over years, a kind love, and someone strong by her side. She hoped it had been Evan, but apparently she hadn't found the person yet.

But, she felt a swell of joy for Evan. Because really, it was about freaking time!

****

The minute Roland was on his knee, Bracken took a picture. She managed to snap a few pictures, but didn't post them yet.

She did send the one image of the kiss to Leander.

This was going to be awesome!

****

 Evan felt mortified. Not because of Roland's declaration, but because he wanted to kiss the man, and then do far more.

And also, he was hard, damnit. No doubt of his attraction remained.  After so many years, he wanted Roland.

But then, what of Ferdinand? He needed to talk to someone, his thoughts swirling in his head like leaves in the wind.

And... maybe eventually let go of Roland's hand. In a minute or two...

"We're at Evermore, your majesty," Bracken said, beginning landing processes.

"Thank you," Evan said, squeezing Roland's hand once, as he helped the man to his feet. He ignored the impulse to pull him close.

They all remained silent as they disembarked.

****

Leander looked at the image sent by Bracken even as the party approached. Interesting. Not surprising, he supposed. The two had been close years prior, and now Evan had grown into quite a catch, ladies following him nearly as much as a few other gentleman of Evermore. What remained to be seen was whether the pair could admit their attraction, let the seed of love continue to blossom. They were both stubborn, and sometimes blind men.

"Welcome back," Leander said, giving Roland a tight hug. He turned to Ethan next. "Welcome to Evermore, Ethan."

The young boy hunched his shoulders a little, and seemed to keep moving just a little. Nerves, Leander realized. He wore the gowns of his kingdom, and he knew he always appeared far more serious than necessary.

He put a hand out, letting Lydia, snuggled in Ethan's arms, sniff.

"She will be a fine and beautiful companion," he said, letting the hound lick his hand, and he knew it was the right thing, when Ethan visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Leander is more than enough. I receive far too much of that at home."

"Let's go to the throne room to talk," Evan said. "As much as I wish to only celebrate current events, we have something more dire to discuss."


	6. *Setting Sun*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group briefly discusses events, and Bracken may or may not have posted the picture of Roland and Evan....

Roland very rarely cursed, but in between thoughts of 'what did you think you were doing,' was a litany of 'fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.'

Thankfully, the others didn't say anything, and the view of Evermore quickly extinguished his revolving thoughts.

The city has grown tremendously. With it, came a mishmash of varying house and store designs based on the differing cultures, sitting side-by-side, just like the people themselves. A crowd gathered, cheering, as Evan strode forward, smiling and waving, exchanging a few small words here and there with his people.

"It is good to see you back, sir," said Phorkys, saluting to Roland. His uniform, Roland noted, had changed, just the hints of his homeland on his new armor. A few guardsmen followed their group, leading them to the castle.

"It's good to be back," Roland replied, admiring the new spires of the castle. Though larger, some aspects had not changed.

He gasped as they entered. In the center of the far larger throne room, a large table made of a geode, sat, the legs made of what looked like hardwood. At the far end, a dragon slept, curled around the throne itself.

"It's about flippin' time ya came back," Lofty's voice sang in his head. He raised his head, and yawned.

" Not like I had much of a choice," said Roland, covering his shock with words. "I see you've grown quite a bit."

Lofty yawned again.

Evan shook his head, and ushered everyone that they should sit. Food, wine, and juices had been placed on the table, a few people standing to the side, some giggling while they watched, quite a few aimed in his direction.

"Didn't take long to get a fan club, Roland," said Batu, smirking.

Roland groaned, sitting, and trying to ignore the twittering.

"We'll make this brief for tonight, since it has been a rather long day," Evan said. "But as you've probably all guessed, we may have another situation at hand. Lofty, do pay attention and cease playing with Lydia. You'll have time to play later."

"Spoil sport."

Ignoring the comment, Evan continued, "there have been many accounts of people acting odd. That in itself isn't necessarily unusual, except that most concerned accounts tell of a sudden, drastic change in these individuals, and no apparent treatment for them; neither time nor medication affects them. Thetis brought this first to my attention, then Mausinger. Numbers are rising..."

"It certainly seems individuals are touched by a magic of sorts," said Leander. Roland vaguely noted the man had barely changed. He had grown his hair just a bit longer, but other than that, time had little affect on the man. "There is a residue on them. Almost like...an unpleasant oil..."

"Is it like the darkness from the Horned One?" Roland asked. He noticed how Ethan watched them talk, barely eating, eyes wide as he listening to the speakers.

"Not quite. The magic doesn't seem to affect people like that, they just seem... different. More...sad..."

"And...well, Lofty brought me something, but has been rather vague at answering my questions," said Evan, giving Lofty a quick glare.

The king pulled out a book, and what seemed to be a locket.

"So...what is it?" Ethan finally asked, leaning forward to look at the book.

"Wasn't told," replied Lofty, avoiding their gaze.

"And who gave it to you?" Tani asked.

"Can't say."

"Lofty," said Roland, frowning, "this is a very serious matter."

"Ye act as if I didn't know that! He asked I didn't say, so I can't say."

"Well, that's all very cryptic. What's in the book?"

"I can't open it," said Evan, glaring at Lofty, jaw tight. "It's sealed. Leander looked as well. We think we may need to go to the library at Gold Paw to get more information."

"But tomorrow," said Leander, standing up. "The new guests are weary."

Evan stood as well, a small smile on his face. "Yes! The rooms should be ready now. Let us call it a night."

 

***

Evan sat in a thin, simple tunic, and baggy pants, looking over some paperwork, and occasionally the sealed book, when he heard a tiny bell from his Leafbook. He frowned, picking it up to see why he was being notified.

His mouth dropped open as he saw a picture of him and Roland...that vow...

The caption read: the ever loyal Chief Consul returns to his king.

"You old hag!" he sent Bracken a personal message. "What have you done?"

The response promptly came back: a simple, smiling face.

At least the responses seemed mostly positive. Evan groaned. They didn't need new complications right now, but Bracken always did like to stir the pot...

A knock at the door broke his focus on the picture, and he shut the book down.

"One moment," he called. He gave a small stretch, his back popping, then went to open the door, only to discover a flustered Roland at his door.

His cheeks flushed. "Roland? Are you all right?"

"Can I hide here for a bit? There's these ladies that cornered me, standing a bit too close, and I told them I had urgent business to discuss with you, and ran."

Evan took a second to process this before bursting out in laughter, stepping back to let the disgruntled man in, and closing the door behind him.

"Oh yes. It's hilarious, being looked at like a slice of meat. I don't suppose it's ever happened to you?"

That comment made the laughter die alittle, because yes, he had been cornered like that before.

"To be fair, you are a handsome man," he spoke before fully thinking. The silence that followed that statement made him replay the comment in his head, and he almost groaned. Instead, he watched the other man.

"Do you think so?" Roland asked, his eyes focused on the king.

For merely a second, Evan considered lying. He knew Roland cared for him, would remain his friend no matter what...hopefully...

"Evan," said Roland, stepping closer. "Do you think so?"

"Yes," he finally admitted. "I do."

They were nearly the same height now, Evan thought wildly, as Roland silently moved closer. A hand gently touched his face, stroking his cheek. His heart pounded, his tail thrashing with the sudden onslaught of pent up anxiety. Roland seemed to study his face, looking into his eyes. What did he see? The young, scared boy from before? The boy who had helped bridge the worlds? A stranger..?

Roland leaned forward, and gently tilted Evan's head, then let their lips met in a soft kiss.


	7. *A Thousand Years*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Evan talk, Lofty and Evan have argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should fix me keyboard; typing on a tablet is a royal pain

Roland abruptly pulled a way, his eyes wide, and he looked around, a hand fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I-I apologize," stuttered the older man.

Evan wasn't entirely sure, but he suspected that Roland was scared. He admitted his own heart beat felt like it wanted to pound out of his chest.

"Why?"

The simple question made Roland pause.

"Where do I even start? For one, I'm a lot older than you."

"Yes, so you have more experience than I do," Evan replied calmly. His thoughts began to stray to what said experience could do, but he forced his mind to study Roland instead, noticing the darkening of the older man's cheeks, how he wouldn't look directly at him.

"I could be your father!"

"Yes, I suppose that's true, but we have been through a lot of very unchildlike experiences. I am king, from a young age. I have had to grow up far faster than others. Do you not remember?"

Roland looked at the floor, and whispered, "I remember. And you are king."

The words irritated him more than the age comment, because this was something he thought about, because everyone expected him to marry a beautiful girl and have beautiful heirs.

"Does a king not have a right to be happy, too? Must I always think of what will make everyone else happy, and always deny myself? Are our differences what determines who we love?"

"Evan..." Roland reached out a hand, as if to place it on his shoulder. Instead, Evan moved closer, wrapping his arms around the older man. He could feel a slight tremble, before arms wrapped around him.

"I think I began to fall in love the moment I met you...every day you were gone, I thought of you. I wanted you back, to help guide me, to be there for me...and now...you're here..."

"This feels unreal," Roland admitted softly, arms tightening a bit.

"Can we at least try...? To....to be together? Slowly?"

Again, Roland pulled away, but not too far, so he could study Evan's face again.

"All right. Slowly."

Evan could have shouted for joy, except his lips became preoccupied again. The kiss, this time, was a little more firm. Evan gave a pleased hum.

"Stay tonight?" he asked, as he pulled away a little, his eyes half-lidded.

"We said slow, Evan."

Evan raised an eyebrow, giving Roland a lopsided smirk. "I didn't imply anything other than talking, maybe a few kisses, and sleeping."

He laughed as the other man's cheeks turned a deeper red. His mirth was only cut off by another kiss.

***

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" yelled Evan. The others watched, entirely mesmerized.

"I am fully aware that you made a promise to whoever it is you did, but the fact that you are putting people in danger for this silly secret...!"

They watched Evan tilt his head, as if listening. Roland had discovered that Lofty could, in fact, choose who to talk to, and apparently everyone but Evan couldn't hear them. Lofty seemed agitated, though, his tail swishing, and occasionally thumping the ground.

"Kinda impressive to see him standing off to a giant dragon," whispered Ethan.

Roland nodded in agreement.

"I guess he'll make a good boyfriend."

Before Roland could sputter a retort to his son, Evan yelled, "this is not a philosophical debate on promises! I'm asking you to tell us who this is so we can get help!"

The bickering pair both stared at each other, eyes wide. What had Lofty said? Neither said a word, though Evan's lips thinned, and he glared at his dragon.

"So...are we off to Goldenpaw?" asked Bracken, breaking the silence when it continued to stretch.

"Yes," Evan replied curtly. "And I want to talk to you," then proceeded out of the room without another word, nearly stomping, but not quite.

Bracken shrugged. "Eh, worth it."


	8. *The Lost Book*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has some words with Bracken, and some knowledge is found in the library....just Maybe not what was intended....

"Sir," said Phorkys, "I know you are currently busy, but if you might have time when you return, I would greatly appreciate talking to you." Was it Evan's imagination or were his cheeks just a bit darker blue?

"Of course. Hopefully we won't be long," Evan replied, managing not to grit his teeth. Phorkys would not look at him.

He immediately walked over to Bracken, who sat at the wheel.

"What exactly did you think you were doing, posting that picture?" Evan began before she could greet him. "Are you attempting to destroy my kingdom?"

Bracken snorted. "I posted it because it was sweet, and anyone who gets upset beause you and Roland are together after knowing you, and everything you did, well, they can go jump off a cliff."

Evan stared at her, a bit slack jawed. "We're not....quite together yet."

"I thought you and Roland spent the night together," Bracken asked, a broad smile on her face. 

Damn the rumor mills, Evan thought.

"I mean...yes....but not like....we didn't...."

"Okay, anyway, that's not the point. The point is that anyone who has a problem is an idiot. So stop worrying so much. Friends support each other."

"Phorkys said he wanted to discuss things when I returned....he seemed uncomfortable. What if he is upset? He's my best guard!"

It took a second, but Bracken eventually said, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Trust me."

"But...."

"Not my place to talk, but it'll be fine. Now stop worrying and focus on other stuff! Like what Roland looks like under his clothes!" She broke out into laughter.

"Bracken!"

****

"No pets allowed in the library," said a receptionist as they entered.

"She's not a pet," said Ethan, "she's my friend, and well trained." The receptionist blinked, and continued to stare.

"Eh, might be better if I watch over her, lad. Books make me head hurt anyway," said Batu, taking Lydia carefully into his arms.

"Don't gamble!" called Tani, as the other man left with Lydia in a hurry. Ethan continued to pout.

"Let's split up," Leander said. "Try to find anything on seals or lost books..."

Ethan wandered into the building, in awe of the number of books despite his father warning him. He tilted his head to start searching, when he heard someone clear a throat.

He turned around, and nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Boddly, makeup and all, grinning at him.

"Boddly expects the utmost respect of her bookie wookies, especially from the young son of Mr. Cheeky Handsome."

Ethan grinned. "Don't worry, ma'am. Dad taught me always to be careful of other people's stuff..."

"And books gave you comfort when ill," completed Boddly.

Ethan had almost forgotten Boddly was a Seer, his mouth open on a lost comment.

"Let me show you something," said Boddly.

****

Ethan put some books down near Roland.

"You found some things? Good. You should probably show Evan."

"It's not for Evan. It's for you."

"Huh?"

Roland put his book down and looked at the book on top.

His face grew a dark red. It was a book on sexual positions for male couples.

"Ethan, what the hell?" He managed to keep his voice down, but glared at his son, who burst out laughing.

"Thought it might come in handy..."

Roland covered his face, knowing others were watching them now. Perhaps he could convince Evan to just kill him now...or leave to a nice, quiet island....


	9. *Single Tear*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan confesses a few things, and the book is opened

Evan watched Roland and his son. He should've been studying his books, but instead, many thoughts just twirled in his head.

"If I had a gilder each time ya looked like that, I'd be rich."

Evan nearly dropped the book he held, startled to see Tani, her hands at her waist as usual, grinning at him.

"I...ah...."

"All right. Spit it out. What are you over thinking this time?"

"Now look here. That's really unfair..."

"Talk, Evan, or I'm gonna catch your head in a chokehold til ya fess up."

Evan placed the heavy book down, then sat down himself. He had placed the sealed book down as well, and traced patterns into the cover.

"Roland. I was thinking about him. Do you really want to hear this?"

Tani placed a hand on his arm. "I ain't surprised, given everything. You're my best friend, Evan."

"But a horrible lover."

"Look, just 'cause it didn't work out with us doesn't mean it won't. You love Roland. That's why it didn't work with us."

"Well, what if....I'm horrible? Or what if I'm....I'm not as good as his wife was? What if he regrets it, then hates me? And what about Ferdinand?"

Now that he started, all the doubts flooded him. He wanted to know everything about Roland, the good and the bad, but what if something broke them? What if they parted again? What if his wife was so much better than Evan himself? What if...?

"Blimey....I haven't seen you like this in years. Look, ya don't know how it'll be, 'cause you ain't together officially yet, right? But if you don't try, it'll be stupid. And if Roland starts comparing you and other lovers, that's dumb, 'cause you're you. Plus, I'll kick his ass."

This earned a slight chuckle from Evan.

"And if you worry about Ferdinand, don't. Evan, don't give up on Roland because of a kid who's not alive. Something will work out. Don't give up on love, because I think Roland loves you, too."

Evan managed to give a small smile. His eyes were filled with tears, but he only let a single one fall. He grabbed for a kerchief when it accidently fell on the sealed book.

Both he and Tani shouted as it emitted a green light.

***

Roland didn't say a word, rushing over to the pair, paying little heed to the book. He only relaxed a little when he saw Evan (and Tani) wasn't hurt, though it seemed his eyes ware a bit red.

"How interesting," Leander said, already flipping between the pages of the book, entirely unfazed, as usual, by these turn of events.

"This is some sort of magic, isn't it?" Evan asked, looking over Leander's shoulders at the writing.

"It does appear this way. I can make out a few of the words...it is quite old. I fear to try anything without knowing more, however. Trying spells without the proper information..."

"But Lofty wouldn't give it to us without a reason, though. Right?"

Before the others could shrug or reply, Boddly approached, and said, "you should ask him. He waits with you with another."

"Boddly, can you see what this means?" Roland asked, hopeful.

"No. The currents are swirling, unclear....darkness shadows the waters, a heart filled with darkness, broken. Broken hearts cry to mend, and magic can help." Boddly's focused on Evan. "You will help them."

"Hasn't he done enough already?" Roland asked, sharper than intended.

"I will always give more, if it brings peace," Evan said, placing a hand on Roland's arm.

The older man turned, facing him fully. "It's not right to put this all on you." Roland took his hand, holding it in his.

"But it's not. We'll do this together, like before, right?"

Roland allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Of course. Together." On a whim, he placed a kiss on Evan's hand.

"Sugar induced coma," said Ethan.

"I get to post first!" said Tani, tapping on her Leafbook.

"Not if I beat you," Bracken replied.

Leander ignored them, studying the book.

"Ooo, Boddly is excited for many posts."

"Let's just...go home already," said Evan, bright pink. Roland couldn't agree more.

****

Evan wasn't sure what to think of what he saw. They sat at a miniature, white table, drinking tea, a chesssboard in between them. It had been a while since Lofty walked in his two-legged form, feeling more comfortable as a dragon. The other one was....odd. A lantern hung from his nose, and he seemed utterly at ease with all the higgledies watching the pair.

"Took ye long enough," said Lofty, making a move.

"That ain't any way ta talk. Ya be nicer to yer friend. "

"Says the git that wouldn't talk talk ta them in first place!"

"Cricky! It weren't my place!"

"Um...not to interrupt, but..." began Evan, tilting his head to the side.

The lanterned creature bounced up to his legs and gave a bow. "Where's me manners? Lord High Lord of Fairies at yer service. Got some other names, too, but ye can call me Mr. Drippy."

There was a moment's pause, then "Faeries? Like a Kingmaker?"

"Well, ya kinda got it, but not entirely. It ain't important. Ya got the book open!"

"If ya would've come before..."

"I flippin' told ya I needed ta see..."

Evan rubbed his temples, letting the two bicker for a while.

"Not to interrupt, but might we get to the point?" Leander asked, sharply.

"Crickey! Rude of me, that is, coming here and making ya wait. But ya gotta hear it, 'cause something happened that hasn't in awhile. So, it starts like this, yeah? Once upon a time, 'cause that's how they start, there was an amazing lady named Alicia....and her son, Oliver...."


	10. *Rising Tension*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan proves he's not quite so innocent anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipping in some nsfw because sometimes we all need a bit of fun, yeah? No full-blown sex yet.
> 
> Also, migraines suck :/

Listening to the story Mr. Drippy weaved was equal parts exciting, worrisome, and sorrowful. Evan understood the pain Oliver felt with his mother's death, but to feel such hope to bring her back, then have it shatter....

And then, this notion of purposely breaking a heart, but being able to mend it...

It left a lot to think about. It meant another journey.

Evan felt an even greater weight on his shoulders. He had to do this. He had to help these broken people find their missing part of their hearts. He had to stop whoever threatened them, and the peace they were building.

He just felt...

"We should call it a night," said Roland.

Evan almost expected someone to protest, but Mr. Drippy nodded. "It's a lot, yeah. Ye can't start a proper journey without sleep."

"I've sent a message to the other leaders," Leander said. "We can begin planning tomorrow."

"Tidy!"

Evan mumbled a soft good evening before making his way to his room. His head felt fuzzy with all the information buzzing in his head. He had barely closed the door when a soft knock came. He wondered if perhaps Phorkeys had come to talk to him, but instead opened it to find Roland again.

He smiled as he allowed the other man inside.

"I was worried about you," Roland said, craddling Evan's face in his hands.

"Why?"

"Earlier, before you opened the book, you were talking to Tani. Something upset you. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"I was scared," Evan admitted, slightly relieved to think of something other than saving the world. "I'm scared of a lot of things, to be honest. Like if you'll disappear again, or if if mess something up."

"I'm scared, too. You're my son's age. I just feel like I'm corrupting you."

Evan took a step back, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I admit that I have very little experience, but I can assure you that I have a very active imagination."

Roland shifted, his eyes focused. "Tell me."

Licking his lips, Evan looked down at the floor, his body heated.

"It started innocent enough at the beginning. Just imaging simple kissing. But eventualy, as I grew older, I wondered, what would it be like of you touched me, stroked me? What would it be like if I touched you. Would..."

He took a breath. He could do this.

Evan took a stop closer, thoughts of broken hearts fading away from his mind. "Would your cock be like mine, as warm? What pleases you? Is it the same as what pleases me, or are their different spots I could discover? What would it feel like to feel your fingers in me, inside of me, stretching me?  
I imagined it. You, stretching me out, the first time slowly, until you could fuck me. Sometimes, I'd be in my back, or my knees, or sometimes I'd tie you to the bed and ride you.  
Or...."

Evan licked his lips, and leaned forward, whipsered, "Or sometimes I'd do it all to you."

He felt the tremor through Roland's body, and heard the soft groan the older man gave him. With just a slight twist, their lips met, and it wasn't the gentle kisses from before. It was firm, open mouthed, tongues intertwined. They shifted again, pulling their bodies together, feeling the other's arousal.

But Evan didn't feel they were quite ready for anything else, even if he could write a novel on his imagination. He pulled away from only the kiss, keeping a hand on one of Roland's cheeks.

"Let's take a bath, and I don't mean to do anything else. It has been a long day."

Roland hummed in agreement, though he didn't pull away quite yet.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're the same Evan I once knew," admitted Roland.

"I'm still that Evan, too. I still want to protect my people, to keep building a place where everyone can live happily ever after. I just happen to also be the Evan that wants to get you undressed and have some wicked ways with you, too."

Roland laughed as he was pulled into the bathroom.


	11. *Stars*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Roland share a bath, while Ethan talks with Tani and Loft

The bathroom Roland entered was unlike any he had seen before. The room itself seemed nearly the size of the bedroom itself, tiles made of warm-colored stones glowing softly amidst accents of hardwood.. The decor looked reminscent of some of the statues of Hydropolis.

Evan stripped of his clothes, far less uncomfortable with his nudity than Roland. His tail swishing, he turned a few handles before gentle water fell from some tiles from above.

Roland, a bit slower in underessing, paused to look up.

"Niall and his people helped with finding the hardwood, and the people of Hydropolis and Broadleaf worked on the plumbing. The actual tub was paid for by Master Pugnacious. It felt like too much, but everyone insisted," explained Evan, cleaning off sweat.

"I never asked," Roland said, keeping his eyes above Evan's waist, as they washed off. "Was there a way to save Hydropolis?"

Evan's ears flattened. "No. The people were saved, but the city itself is gone." Evan beckoned Roland to follow him, quickly twisting valves to set the bathtub filling. "Queen Nerea found it hard, of course, distraught with losing her land, but we all rallied to help rebuild. The greatest minds came together to create it, a city above and below water, almost like the Abyss. Some of the designs are reminscent of of old Hydropolis."

"It must have been devastating to all of them."

"It was," Evan replied, stretching his legs out in the tub. "They didn't want to leave their ancestral home. But helping rebuild some likenesses of Hydropolis in Neoma has helped."

"That's..." Roland trailed off as Evan moved towards him. The younger man easily manuvered to straddle his lap. He wanted to say something, to maybe even give a reminder they agreed to go slow, but his hands moved to Evan's waist as their lips met again. Callused hands gently ran through his long hair.

"I always wanted to touch your hair," Evan admitted.

"You can any time," Roland replied, eyes half lidded. His hands tightened a little on Evan's waist. He wanted to touch, to do more, but he still hesitated.

Thankfully, the younger man didn't hesitate much, a hand gliding down Roland's chest, barely touching a nipple, before moving down, wrapping around his cock.

"Fuck," he moaned, arching back just a little.

"I'm sure we'll get to that eventually," Evan laughed, stroking languidly.

"How cheeky, your majesty," Roland replied, moving his own hand to share the pleasure. He paused for a moment, his eyes dillating further, his mouth open on a silent 'oh.'

Evan licked his lips, watching Roland's reaction, feeling the other man harden more. He moaned as the older man rubbed his thumb across the small barbs on Evan's cock.

"Imagine how it'll feel inside you," Evan said. They stared at each other for merely a second before they nearly crashed into each other, touching with hands, and tongues, and bodies writhing together. Just the tiniest voice warned Roland this was a horrible idea in the bathtub. The rest was crowded out by their moans.

***

Ethan sat on a balcony, looking up at the stars, Lydia warm against his side. He knew a guardsmen stood nearby, but he had a feeling it was more for his protection, rather than to make sure he didn't do anything silly. His father was very beloved by these people. Yet what was he, but merely the son of the Chief Consul?

What was he, but the son of President Crane?

"Thought I'd find ya here," said Tani, breaking his maudlin thoughts. She jumped onto the railing, dangling one foot off. "Good view. Not as bright as the city itself."

"And quieter," he added, petting Lydia's head, her tail thumping the ground.

"Crazy, eh, what Mr Drippy told us?"

"Not any crazier than the stories dad told me."

"You're taking it all well. How is that?"

Ethan thought about it. The truth was...

"I don't know. When dad came here, he had no choice but to react. He told me all these stories, it almost felt like hearing about family. Then we were here. It felt...like a dream. Like coming home. But... I feel small," he admitted.

"Small? What do you mean?"

"Dad would always tell me how strong you were, even when faced with some really scary things."

"What does that have to do with what I asked?" Tani replied, her cheeks slightly colored.

"I'm not like that," continued Ethan, looking down at Lydia. "I'm kinda scared. Dad taught me to fight, but I'm not even close to being as good as him. I'm like....the awkward, dispensible sidekick."

"Oy!" Tani shouted, jumping to point at Ethan. "Ya listen good. No one is dispensible, and everyone has got a thing to do here. Ya here me?"

"Yes, ma'am?" he replied, eyes wide. Some clapping made them both jump a little.

"Here, here! That there is some wise words of wisdom!" Mr. Drippy said, practically dancing towards them, carrying a package.

"Ya listen ta her, ya? Sometimes ya gotta be pushed down a million times before ya can stand on her own feet. Here now. I got ya a little something ta help."

Curious, Ethan took the package, unwrapping it carefully. Inside, was a hand harp. He had a feeling he knew what it was....or rather who it once belong to...

"Is this...?"

"Yup! That's the one from the story! She told me, 'ya give this ta someone worthy,' and me thinks ain't nobody more worthy than ya."

"Am I?" asked Ethan, the harp comfortable in his hands.

"Ye Serenaded this wee beastie with only yer voice. Do ye know what ye can do with training? Heal and defend...and befriend!"

Lydia yelped, seemingly in agreement.

"And we'll help," said Tani.

"Right ye are!" said Mr. Drippy, pulling some papers from his backpack. "And this here is gonna help!"


End file.
